Te alcanzare
by avemari
Summary: Amo a una idol, incluso mi mejor amiga ama a una idol ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me ames? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que la olvides?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas**: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y es de mi pareja favorita en estos momentos, ósea Luka y Miku, necesitaba urgentemente escribir algo después de leer tantas historias y un día en sueños se me apareció un ángel y…bueno el punto es que vino a mi inocente mente una idea y aquí esta.

Título: Te

25 de Diciembre del 2023

En cuanto puse un pie fuera de la terminal pude ver la nieve que cubría las calles de Tokyo, deje escapar un pequeño suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mis labios

-Estoy de vuelta-dije en un susurro, lo primero es encontrar un taxi y…mi tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando sentí dos brazos rodeándome y prácticamente asfixiándome-Rin-chan…moriré…suéltame… ¡Con un demonio ya puedo ver la luz!

-Mou que dramática eres Miku-chan-me respondió mi mejor amiga haciendo un pequeño mohín-deberías de estar más feliz, no nos habíamos visto en 9 años…por cierto no has crecido nada

-Mira quien lo dice condenada enana-dije lanzándole una mirada de muerte a lo que ella sonrió nerviosamente, dejo escapar un suspiro y me miro de una manera que no era propia de mi mejor amiga, aquí vamos-¿Cómo has estado Miku-chan?

-De maravilla-le dije intentando poner la sonrisa más natural que podía pero es lógico que no me creyó ya que frunció el ceño, supongo que tengo que ser sincera-prefiero no hablar de eso

-Pero Miku-chan…

-¡Miku! ¡Rin!-ambas volteamos al instante cuando nuestros nombres fueron llamados y ahí estaba Matsuda Lily con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, pude sentir como Rin se tensaba a mi lado, supongo que no soy la única que no ha superado ciertas cosas-¡Vaya! Realmente han crecido, todavía recuerdo aquellos momentos en preparatoria cuando competíamos para ver quien tomaba más cerveza

-Creo que eres la única que hacia eso sempai-dije dejando escapar una risita

-jajaja es cierto-el silencio nos invadió por un momento, esto no es fácil para ninguna, como pudimos pensar que todo seguiría igual después de tantos años…después de todo lo que pasamos…-Hey deberíamos de ir yendo al restaurant

-¿Dónde está Gumi-san?-pregunto Rin empezando a caminar delante de nosotras, nunca creí que preguntaría eso, ni siquiera pensé que sería capaz de hablarle, mire de reojo a Lily-sempai que tenía una gran sonrisa; por favor sempai se un poco más sensible

-Ella nos espera en el restaurant, tenía trabajo hasta tarde así que no pudo venir conmigo a recogerlas, me pidió que les diera sus disculpas

-¿Disculparse? Que no me joda…-susurro Rin pero fue lo suficientemente algo para que tanto sempai como yo la escucháramos, esto está empezando mal

-¡Rin!-exclame caminado más rápido para ponerme a su lado y oh sorpresa, tenía las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas-Rin…

-¿Por qué vine Miku? ¿Acaso soy masoquista?-ella me miro como si esperara una respuesta divina pero… ¿Qué podría decirle yo? Una estúpida que aún no podía olvidar un amor de secundaria…me encuentro en las mismas condiciones que ella; pude sentir como Lily-sempai se ponía a mi lado

-Creo que…será mejor que dejemos esto para otra ocasión-dijo sempai dándonos una sonrisa de disculpa y empezando a caminar-llámame Miku-chan bye bye

-¡Te amo idiota!-exclamo Rin llamando la atención de todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, Rin se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a sollozar; Lily-sempai se detuvo y volteo, pude ver el dolor en su rostro pero ella ya había hecho una elección hace 9 años…la estúpida, arrogante e inmadura Lily había podido elegir, algo que ni Luka ni yo pudimos.

Diez años antes

-Miku-chan parece que vas a vomitar-dijo mi "querida" mejor amiga soltando una risita-puedes irte a casa, le diré a alguien lindo que me acompañe

-¡Ni loca me pierdo este concierto!-exclame, los que estaban en la fila comenzaron a reír y yo me sonroje-Hemos ahorrado mucho para esto

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que voy a conocer a Lily-sama-dijo Rin abrazándose a sí misma y poniendo ojitos de corazón-ella es tan genial

-Es mucho mejor Luka-sama-dije seriamente y entregando el boleto para poder pasar al domo de Tokyo, por fin estoy aquí, podre verla-además no vamos a conocerlas, solo es un concierto

-¡Pero Miku! Recuerda que antes del concierto siempre hay un sorteo y un fan puede llegar a conocer a BiBi-dijo Rin empezando a brincar de un lado a otro, seria fabuloso que nos pasara eso…todo un milagro-ella son asombrosas ¿no? Megurine Luka, Matsuda Lily y Shion Miki…ella es media hermana del actor Shion Kamui, pero en fin ¡ellas son geniales!

-¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Meiko-sama?-me pregunte más para mí misma que para Rin; hace cinco meses había dejado el grupo sin razón aparente y Miki la había sustituido, por supuesto por internet corren los rumores más locos, como que se embarazo de Shion Kamui, se unió a los yakuza o que sus mismas compañeras de grupo la mataron-La gente no tiene nada que hacer

-¡Miku-chan! ¡Mira! ¡Dirán el boleto ganador! ¡Dios Miku, estoy hiperventilando!-deje que Rin siguiera con su cháchara y me quede mirando al locutor, un milagro, eso es lo que quiero solo un milagro…

-Bien…numero 4895…repito número 4895-el mundo ha desparecido y solo estoy yo…la conoceré…conoceré a Luka-sama, a mi amor platónico…ok no es mi amor platónico, solo es una linda chica a la que admiro…una muy pero muy linda chica, una hermosa chica con dos hermosos pech…¡ojos! Con dos preciosos ojos y…

-Miku las conoceremos, me moriré y le pediré matrimonio, no será al revés le pediré matrimonio y después moriré-Rin había estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace 10 minutos que estamos sentadas fuera de los camerinos, no tengo idea como llegue aquí ya que me desconecte del mundo pero por lo sucia que esta mi espalda lo más seguro es que Rin me trajo arrastrando

-Hatsune Miku-san-dijo un hombre que parecía un gorila "su guardaespaldas" me susurro Rin-solo tendrán cinco minutos así que sean breves

-¡Sí!-exclame empezando a seguirlo, nunca he estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida, vomitare, no, no puedo vomitar, me acabo de comprar este vestido y veré a Luka-sama

-Pasen-dijo el hombre abriendo una puerta, lo primero que vi al entrar fue un cuarto completamente blanco, una pequeña sala en la que en un sofá se encontraba acostada leyendo un manga yuri… ¿¡Yuri!? Ese no es el momento para ver eso, mejor sus piernas ¿¡qué demonios pasa conmigo!?

-Bienvenida…Hatsune-san ¿cierto?-solo me limite a asentir mientras veía a Megurine Luka levantarse del sofá y sonriéndome, ella es mucho más hermosa en persona y sus…Miku mírala a la cara… ¡La cara Miku!

-¿Podrían darnos su autógrafo?-pregunto Rin salvándome de babear la alfombra, a lo que inmediatamente saque unos cds y fotos que tenía en mi mochila-¡Tanto Miku-chan como yo somos grandes fans! Incluso Miku-chan tiene una almohada de Lu…

-waaaa Rin-chan tenemos que darnos prisa que solo son cinco minutos-dije tapándole la boca a Rin, la matare

-jaja siempre es genial tener fans tan lindas-dijo Lily-sama acercándose a nosotras pude ver a Rin sonrojándose completamente mientras Lily le acariciaba la cabeza, justo detrás de ella se encontraba Miki frunciendo un poco el ceño-Tal vez…¿te gustaría un beso?

Oh Dios mi podre amiga estallara

-Lily, deja de jugar con la niña-dijo Miki quitándole la mano de Lily de la cabeza de Rin y no me paso desapercibida la mayor entonación en la palabra niña y a Rin tampoco porque puso mala cara-les daremos los autagrafos y todo habrá terminado

-Miki-chan no seas tan fría-dijo Lily pasándole un brazo por los hombros, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo-Asi nunca conseguiras marido

-No quiero ningún marido

-Perdonenlas-dijo Luka invitándonos a sentarnos a su lado y empezando a firmar nuestras cosas…objetos porque si fueran nuestras "cosas" entonces…¿¡Que pasa conmigo hoy!?-Miki-san se siente un poco mal y Lily…bueno ella es Lily

-Me gustaba más Meiko-dijo Rin sin rodeos, la mano de Luka tembló un poco y solo se limitó a sonreír…una sonrisa falsa, ahora me doy cuenta

-Meiko-san es una persona maravillosa pero tenía que seguir sus sueños-dijo finalmente Luka mientras nos entregaba nuestras cosas-Por favor denle una oportunidad a Miki-san

Ambas asentimos y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la salida, este había sido un buen día

-Hatsune-san-me di rápidamente la vuelta al escuchar que mi Luka-sama me llamaba, vi que sostenía en su mano un pequeño puerro que había comprado y siempre llevaba colgado en mi mochila-Se te callo

-¡Muchas gracias Megurine-san!-exclame tomando el llaverito de su mano pero al hacerlo pude verla más de cerca y mi corazón resintió esto, me dará una taquicardia y moriré…moriré joven y virgen que es peor, pero ella esta tan cerca y huele tan bien y es tan amable como yo pensé…a menos que tengo una retorcida personalidad que solo ella conoce…

-¿Hatsune-san?

-¡Te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo!-que alguien baje el telón por favor


	2. El principio del fin

Muchas gracias por sus cometarios, hicieron que mi corazón se llenara de yuri power y ahora extenderé este poder por todo el mundo wiii

Y ahora aquí va el segundo capítulo, que se lo dedico a mi linda e inocente novia a la que poco a poco voy contaminado su mente…amen, espero que les guste

Pero qué bonito es el suelo, la alfombra mejor dicho, mis zapatos necesito limpiarlos ¡No! Mejor comprare unos nuevos…la semana pasada vi unos por Shibuya… ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? Luka-sama esta frente a mí y este incomodo silencio me está matando; nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando mi mama me llevo de la oreja por haber ido a una fiesta de chicas de la vida fácil, ¡Pero yo no lo sabía! ¡Lo juro! Que alguien me ayude…

Mire de soslayo a Rin y la ingrata trataba de contener la risa, bueno está claro que no cuento con ella, Hatsune Miku tranquilízate y piensa en algo ingenioso que decir, eres una chica inteligente, la numero uno de tu clase, presidenta del consejo estudiantil…ok exagero mis calificaciones son regulares pero eso no me quita lo inteligente, bien saldré de esto yo solita.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-pregunte con una confianza que no tengo, mirando fijamente a mi Luka; su rostro no me dice nada, no parece molesta pero…un segundo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan estúpida?

-Valla Luka-chan, parece que la linda Miku-chan está esperando tu respuesta-pude escuchar la voz de Lily-san, pero mis ojos no se apartaron ni un momento del rostro de Megurine Luka

-Ah…eso…-empezó Luka aclarándose la garganta y dándome una sonrisa falsa, ¡No quiero esa sonrisa! No me gusta para nada-Lo siento Hatsune-san pero…ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, aun así me siento alagada por tu propuesta

El telón ha bajado y dijo la típica excusa cuando no te gusta alguien "Me gusta alguien más" bueno eso me pasa por desconectar la boca de mi cerebro

-Está bien…él debe ser muy afortunado-dije encogiéndome de hombros, les di una pequeña reverencia y salí del cuarto seguida de Rin, quien diría que puedo ser tan madura; esta noche ha nacido una nueva Hatsune Miku, he madurado-¡Rin-chan me quiero morir! ¡Quiero a mi mama!

Ok retracto lo que acabo de pensar

-Miku-chan nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevida-dijo Rin dándome un abrazo-Ni yo me atrevería a decirle eso a Lily-sama y tu…wow y sin importante que fuera una chica

-¿Quién era una chica?

-Luka-sama por supuesto, acaso no le viste esos dos…-Rin salió volando después del golpe que le di, nadie puede ver de esa manera a Luka-sama, ¡nadie! Solo yo-Miku-chan eres la persona más cruel del mundo

-Lo siento Rin-chan, mi mano se movió sola

-Mi mano también se moverá sola cuando agarre una silla y la estrelle en tu cabeza

-R-rin-chan… ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?

-¡Sip! Así que mejor nos apuramos o el concierto comenzara

-POV Luka

Esta nevando, sin duda alguna una hermosa vista; el concierto estuvo bien, tan bien como siempre, mi vida se ha vuelto tan monótona.

-¡Mery Cismas, Luka-chan!-exclamo Lily saliendo al balcón del camerino donde yo me encontraba, se apoyó en el barandal a mi lado-¿Quieres morir de frio?

-No es una mala idea pero más importante…tu inglés es peor que el de las AKB48-dije sonriéndole, mi mejor amiga se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar molesta; Lily nunca se molesta o por lo menos yo nunca la he visto enojada

-Amo a las AKB48, así que no te metas con ellas-me respondió poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello e intentando ahorcarme; ¿quiere pelear? Ya no tenemos nueve años-¡Discúlpate o te matare! ¡Pídele perdón de rodillas a Acchan!

Moví mi codo un poco y la golpee en el estómago, Lily callo dramáticamente y empezó a rodar por el suelo, mmm tal vez me pase un poco

-Hey Lily perdóname ¿sí?

-Luka-chan…dame un beso y estaré como nueva

-Oh parece que tienes vena masoquista ¿verdad?-levante mi pie poniéndolo en su espalda-Me pregunto cómo sonara tu espalda cuando la aplaste poco a poco

-¡Luka das miedo!-exclamo Lily poniéndose rápidamente de pie, aunque rápidamente volvió a su actitud despreocupada de siempre-pero si quieres atarme a tu cama y usar un látigo no pondré objeciones

-Lily-chan…este balcón está en el décimo piso… ¿Quieres verlo más de cerca? Puedo ayudarte

-N-no…estoy muy bien aquí-deje escapar un suspiro, creo que con esto se calmara-Pero hablando en serio, ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de comportarte como una emo? ¡Aclaración! Sin ofender a los emos queridos lectores

-¿A quién le hablas?

-¿Y bien Luka?-demonios cuando Lily se pone seria es imposible, empecé a caminar para entrar y decirle a mi chofer que me lleve a mi apartamento pero ella me tomo del brazo en cuanto pase a su lado-No escaparas esta vez

-No quiero hablar de eso Lily-dije intentando zafarme

-Te dejo Luka, suena cruel pero es la verdad, ella prefirió su seguridad y una supuesta estabilidad, no vale la pena para que te comportes como una versión sexi de Isabella Swan

-¿Pensé que ese libro era una basura?

-Lo es…pero fue en mi época de rebeldía adolescente…regresando al punto ¿Qué te parece si hoy nos vamos a emborrachar? Divirtámonos esta noche

-Lo siento Lily no estoy de humor-dije zafándome de su agarre y entrando, vi a mi amiga cabizbaja, ella solo se preocupa por mí pero emborracharme no solucionara mis problemas-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a desayunar juntas?

-¡Sí! Y después podemos ir a tu apartamento y usar las esposas que compre la semana pasad…

-Tengo un bate de beisbol Matsuda-san

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-con esto salió del camerino y dejándome sola; en cuanto estuve segura que se había ido deje escapar una risita, realmente que sería de mi vida si esa rubia idiota, saque mi celular y pase mi dedo sin tocarlo por el número de esa persona, lo presione y poniéndomelo en la oreja escuche como llamaba; desde que se fue todos los días lo marco pero jamás me contesta, simplemente soy patética.

-Luka cuanto tiempo-su voz…me ha contestado, puedo sentir como mis ojos empiezan a picar, es ella-¿Luka? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¡Sí! Lo siento yo…

-jajaja realmente Luka…eres una completa llorona

-Por favor…-dije en un susurro, me estoy humillando, lo sé pero ¿Por qué no puedo parar?-regresa

-Yo también te extraño Luka-puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera por esas simples palabras y ahora estoy llorando por completo; casi dejo caer el teléfono cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta del camerino

-Lo siento saldré en un momento-dije intentando hacer que mi voz sonara normal, pero quien estaba tras la puerta no me hizo caso ya que esta se abrió y…-Meiko

-Feliz navidad Luka-me dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose-Estuviste fantástica esta noche, te veías hermosa

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Ya te lo dije ¿no?-dijo acercándose y poniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla-te he extrañado…y tú también lo has hecho, solo basta con ver todas esas llamadas perdidas que tengo uff

Ella está aquí por mí eso significa…

-Te amo Meiko-le dije abrazándola, no quiero soltarla, estoy segura que todo se arreglara, todo volverá a ser como antes

-Yo también te amo Luka-se acercó poco a poco y pone sus labios sobre los míos, extrañaba tanto esto, poco a poco el beso se hiso más intenso y su mano se coló debajo de mi camisa

-Meiko…-dije con voz entrecortada, ella se limitó a mirarme y sonreír, confió en ella, quiero confiar en ella

Mi teléfono está sonando, todavía es temprano, quiero dormir más y…oh ahora lo recuerdo, ayer Meiko y yo, no puedo evitar sonreír; Lily se equivocó, realmente le importo a Meiko.

Abrí lentamente los ojos esperando encontrarla a mi lado pero la veo saliendo de la ducha y cambiándose rápidamente, supongo que quiere que vallamos a desayunar entonces tendré que darme también un baño.

-¿A dónde iremos a desayunar?-le pregunto mientras me enrollo con las sabanas, lejos del momento es un poco vergonzoso que me vea desnuda, ella me voltea a ver con una mirada confusa en su rostro

-Tengo un desayuno con Kaito y sus padres-me responde de forma natural, debo de haber escuchado mal

-¿Con Shion-san? ¿Por qué?

-Lógico, vamos a casarnos así que tenemos que planear todo el rollo de la boda-ella noto la sorpresa en mi rostro porque frunció el ceño y se sentó a mi lado-pensé que lo sabias

-Cancelaras la boda ¿verdad? Para eso iras a ese desayuno-la tome de la mano pero ella negó con la cabeza-Pero…tu y yo… ¡Por dios Meiko, tuvimos sexo! Yo pensé que estaríamos juntas y…

-Luka ya te lo había dicho, no podemos estar juntas-me dijo soltando mi mano y levantándose, no puedo creerlo, esto no puede estar pasando-tu carrera se ira a la basura y yo quiero ser actriz, así que ambas carreras se irán por el caño

-¡No me importa mi carrera Meiko!-exclame levantándome y volviendo a tomar su mano-Si estamos juntas…todo estará bien, si es por ti, no me importa lo que piensen los demás

-¡Deja de actuar como una niña!-de un manotazo volvió a soltar mi mano-deja de vivir en un cuento de hadas, la vida es cruel, las personas son crueles y no podemos salir al mundo a decir que estamos juntas ¿entiendes?

-Fue mi primera vez…tú has sido mi primera vez

-Eso me pone feliz-dijo Meiko acercándose y abrazándome-pero no será la última Luka, que me case con Kaito no significa que no podamos vernos más, nos veremos cuando tú quieras y seré la primera y la única para ti ¿sí?

-Estas diciéndome que quieres que sea tu…amante o algo así-dije separándome de ella y dando unos pasos atrás

-No lo digas de esa manera que suena feo, Kaito solo me dará seguridad pero a quien realmente amo es a ti

-No quiero eso… ¡Déjalo Meiko!

-¡Te dije que dejaras de actuar como una niña! ¡Por el amor de dios Luka! Esto no es fácil, no va a venir alguien que te diga enfrente de mucha gente "Te amo, cásate conmigo"

Esas palabras…son las mismas que me dijo esa chica…Hatsune-san

-Si lo hay-dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, ella me regreso la mirada confundida-Hay alguien

-No digas tonterías-apreté mis puños y me trague las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Vete Meiko

-Luka no seas dramática

-Hay alguien que me dijo que me amaba-le dije sonriéndole-¿y sabes qué? No le importo que hubiera alguien más escuchándola…solo lo dijo

Meiko estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y revelo a mi mejor amiga con una cara de resaca terrible

-Luka-chan ¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir a tu apartamento? Pensé que jugaríamos con el latig…-Lily se congelo al ver a Meiko y frunció el ceño-¿Qué demonios hace esta perra aquí?

-Valla pero si es la zorrita de Matsuda-dijo Meiko cruzándose de brazos-¿Dónde está ese perrito que siempre te está siguiendo? Miki-san ¿no? Oh pero había otro… ¿Gumi-san?

Lily no dijo nada solo tomo a Meiko del brazo y a pesar de las protestas de esta última la saco de la habitación, nunca había visto molesta a Lily y da un poco de miedo

-¿En que estabas pensando Luka?-me dijo pasándose una mano por la cara y dejándose caer en el sofá, no le conteste y me senté junto a ella, Lily me rodeo con su brazo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa-Si la vuelvo a ver la mato… ¿me visitarías en la cárcel?

-No

-¡Luka!-exclamo Lily a punto de abrazarme pero se detuvo-báñate primero…échate raticida o algo para que se te quiten todas las pulgas de la mujer esa

Lily siguió hablando pero no la escuche en mente solo estaba esa frase "Te amo, cásate conmigo" Tal vez…

-Lily recuerdas a esa chica Hatsune-san

-¿Miku-chan? Como olvidarle si prácticamente pidió tu mano

-Dejo su teléfono ¿cierto? Por cuestiones de seguridad y esas cosas-dije levantándome y tomando mi celular y marcando el número de nuestro asistente-por favor me gustaría tener el número de Hatsune Miku-san, es la chica que gano el concurso ayer en la noche…si…lo tengo…gracias

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Luka?-me pregunto Lily pero la ignore, empecé a marcar los números que me había dado y espere hasta que cogieron el teléfono

-¿Si?-respondió una voz adormilada, aunque en el fondo podía escuchar varios gritos-Len-kun bájate de mí closet, no te vayas a cae…olvídalo ya te caíste, ¡Rin-chan! Recoge el cadáver de tu hermano…ah lo siento ¿Quién habla?

-Parece que te divertiste mucho ayer Hatsune-san

-Naa es que mis amigos son unos idiotas…Gumi-chan deja de besar el poster de Lily-san-¿eh? ¿Gumi? Podría ser…-por cierto ¿quién habla?

-Megurine Luka

-¡Ja! Y yo soy Obama-deje escapar una risita ante su declaración

-Me siento ofendida al pensar que la chica que ayer se me confeso no cree que sea yo-escuche como dejo caer su teléfono y lo recogía rápidamente

-¡L-lo siento Megurine-san! Yo jamás… ¡Perdóname!

-No te preocupes Hatsune-san, solo estaba bromeando-dije dispuesta a dar el segundo paso, vi a Lily que me miraba con cara de "detente ahora mismo"-es solo que me quede despierta toda la noche pensando en lo que me dijiste y es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así…a menos que fuera una broma

-¡No era una broma en absoluto! Todo era en serio…bueno tal vez lo segundo no…soy muy joven para casarme y eso sin contar que estamos en Japón y…aunque lo primero, escuche como dejaba escapar un suspiro y se aclaraba la garganta-Me gustas Megurine Luka, lo de te amo fue muy repentino pero de lo que estoy segura es que me gustas

-Ah…gracias…

-Luka-chan te estas sonrojando-dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona, la ignore y seguí con lo mío

-¿Te asuste cuando te lo dije?-me pregunto Hatsune-san

-Claro que no-claro que si, pensé que eras una acosadora o algo así que vendría en la noche y me mataría para después comerme en una sopa con atún…debo de dejar de ver ese tipo de películas-Hatsune-san ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

-No, estamos de vacaciones así que tengo todo el día libre ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-escuche un golpe y unos cuantos gritos asustados-¿Hatsune-san?

-¿Bueno? Quien sea que seas has hecho que Miku-chan se desmaye con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara…y sin contar la sangre que le está saliendo de la nariz.

**Wiiii y aquí está el segundo cap, las cosas se empezaran a ponerse interesantes y empezara el Negitoro keke ¿Estará planeando algo Luka? ¿Miku morirá desangrada? ¿Lily acaba como Makoto de School days? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo episodio, pero antes**

**Cheshire Megurine: Yo ya había leído algo de yuri entre Lily y Rin :3 de ahí me vino un poco la idea pero me pregunto si Rin será la ganadora del harem de Lily-chan mmm**

**Ro: gracias, Miku es una loquilla así que prepárate para mas parte de su cabeza idiota**

**Nekoloid-chan: Miku es más linda en modo pervertido y además las pervertidas dominaremos el mundo muajaja**

**Nael Tenoh: waaa me encantan tus fics y gracias por subir mi historia a tu página, ya la estoy siguiendo xD**

**Fersi Lovedeath: *o* amo tu fic del gato, Rin-chan sufrirá un poquito, pero eso le pasa por meterse al harem de Lily: Rin. Miki y Gumi ¿Quién ganara? Tan tan xD declárate! Nunca se sabe, podría pasar como en este fic xD**

**Laabii262: Gracias por la bienvenida y este ya lo hice un poco más largo :3**

**Marilinn: Miku será la chica de pena ajena en este fic…ok no jeje**

**Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima**


	3. Mi historia comienza

**Y aquí esta otro capítulo donde se van desarrollando más las cosas…creo, en fin espero que les guste.**

_-Te estaba buscando, mou siempre te la pasas llorando ¡Compórtate como hombre!-exclame dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al niño que se encontraba a mi lado, el me ignoro y siguió llorando-Dime ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Mi-chan…no me quiero separar de ti-me dijo con la cara bañada en lágrimas, pero aun así tenía un rostro precioso, así que no pude evitarlo y voltee rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta que me había sonrojado, un chico no debería ser tan lindo-Mi papa me dijo que nos vamos a Londres…_

_Mi mente quedo en blanco ante esa declaración, soy su amiga…su única amiga, bueno amigo, ya que él piensa que soy un chico, supongo que tener el cabello corto y comportarme como uno no ayuda mucho, pero que será de este niño llorón sin mi_

_-¡No te preocupes! A pesar de que te vayas nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos-le dije fuertemente sosteniendo sus manos, el negó con la cabeza-o podría esconderte en mi armario…_

_-¡Pero es que yo no quiero ser tu amigo Mi-chan!-exclamo mi pequeño compañero levantándose, es la primera vez que lo veo con tanta determinación-Yo… ¡Yo quiero casarme contigo!_

_¿Eh? Un segundo…necesito procesar esta información, cargando datos..el…pero ¡él es un chico! Y piensa que yo soy un chico, aunque no lo soy, pero él lo piensa, entonces… ¡waa demasiada información para mi cerebro! Eso me pasa por mentir, no yo nunca mentí, pero jamás lo negué._

_-¡No puedes decir eso! Ambos somos chicos, no nos podemos casar-este sería el momento preciso para decirle que soy una niña, entonces todo sería como en un cuento de hadas, bien es hora de ser seria-Pero…si tu insistes_

_¿¡Qué demonios!?_

_-¿En serio? Aunque Mi-chan, yo no soy un…-no puedo decirle que no a esa linda carita, pero si me descubre me odiara_

_-Con una condición, mi novio tiene que ser sumamente genial por lo tanto…-lo interrumpí, ahora piensa en algo imposible Miku, como que nade todo el océano pacifico o que se convierta en presidente del mundo-¡Tienes que convertirte en idol!_

_-¿Idol?_

_-Sí, ya sabes de esos que cantan y esas cosas_

_-Bien, entonces me convertiré en idol y regresare por ti… ¿vale?_

_-Vale…_

Oh ¿fue un sueño? Ya tenía años que no soñaba con ese idiota que jamás me escribió una carta, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Está despertando, ya no es necesaria la cubeta de agua helada Rin-escuche la voz de Gumi-chan, ¿Por qué me desmaye? ¿Agua helada?

-¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!-exclame levantándome de un salto, vi a Rin-chan con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, ella pensaba hacerlo, pensaba matarme-¡Ya estoy despierta, así que deja esa cubeta en su lugar Kagamine Rin!

-Ya, ya Miku-chan, no te exaltes-dijo Rin dejando la cubeta en el suelo, ¿Por qué me desmaye? Y esto es sangre… ¿Por qué? Oh el foquito se ha encendido

-¡Luka-sama!-exclame viendo hacia todos lados buscando mi teléfono, fui corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y lo vi apagado-¿Qué paso? ¿Y la llamada de Luka-sama?

-Ah eso…colgó-dijo Rin tan tranquilamente y sonriendo-Lo hizo después de que le dije que te habías desmayado imaginándotela desnuda

-¡Yo jamás me la imaginaria así!

-Mentirosa-bueno tal vez una o dos veces ¡pero estoy en la adolescencia! ¡La época del despertar hormonal y esas cosas!

-Ella…debe de odiarme ahora-dije en un susurro dejándome caer en el suelo-seguro que escribe en su blog que Hatsune Miku es una pervertida…

-¿Y no lo eres?-me pregunto Rin sentándose a mi lado, tengo ganas de golpearla pero mis fuerzas se han ido

-Por favor Rin-chan dile a mis papas que los amo, me iré de casa y me encerrare en un apartamento de mala muerte…me convertiré en una NEET…

-Creo que es suficiente Rin-dijo Gumi-chan dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Rin-esta chica está mintiendo, hable con Luka y dijo que venía a recogerte a la 1

-¡Gumi-chan, gracias!-exclame dándole un gran abrazo-tu sí que sabes cómo ser una buena amiga, no como esa enana de ahí

-¡Tenemos el mismo tamaño!

-Rin-chan eres una mala amiga…hemos terminado

-P-pero Miku-chan ¡Perdóname! No puedo vivir sin ti

-¡Yo tampoco Rin-chan! Así que te perdonare todas tus tonterías

-¡Miku-chan!

-¡Rin-chan!

-¡Miku!

-¡Rin!

-¡Amor mío!

-¡Tengamos bebes!

-¡Sí!

-Lamento interrumpir su hermoso momento-dijo Gumi-chan señalando el reloj mientras Rin y yo nos abrazábamos-son las 12:10…solo tienes 40 minutos Miku

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que tenía razón ¿Qué hago? Realmente tendré una cita con Megurine Luka, necesito ayuda, voltee rápidamente a ver a mis tres mejores amigos mmm Len-kun queda descartado, Rin-chan…tiene menos experiencia en el amor que yo…entonces solo me queda…

-¡Gumi-chan ayúdame!-dije tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?

-Eres la única que tiene experiencia en citas y esas cosas-dije intentando poner ojos de gatito abandonado, esta técnica nunca me falla, Gumi-chan dejo escapar un suspiro ¡Gane!

-¿¡Y qué hay de mí!?-exclamo Rin parándose a mi lado-He logrado conquistar a 35 chicos y 50 chicas en los juegos galges ¡Eso es demasiada experiencia!

-¿Está bien que presumas de eso nee-chan?-dijo Len que se había sentado en un rincón, a veces se nos olvida que anda por aquí

-¡Es experiencia y punto!-dijo Rin volteando a ver a su hermano para después fijar los ojos en mí y señalando a Gumi-chan-¿¡Y como sabes que Gumi-chan tiene experiencia!?

-Bueno…desde que estamos en secundaria los cuatro hemos pasado la noche de navidad juntos-dije sentándome en mi cama y mirando fijamente a Gumi-chan que se sonrojo jeje ya lo sabía-pero anoche, ella no lo paso con nosotros ¿no creen que es extraño?

-T-tenía una urgencia familiar-dijo Gumi-chan intentado sonreír mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-¿En serio? Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo tu mama cuando la llame

-¿¡Ahora eres acosadora Miku!?-exclamo Gumi-chan más roja que un tomate mientras yo intentaba la mejor risa de villana que podía

-Ella solo es acosadora con su Luka-sama-me defendió mi buena amiga Rin

-Exacto… ¿y bien Gumi-chan?

-Salí con alguien… ¿feliz?

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Con Gakupo-kun?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese idiota en este cuento?-pregunto Gumi-chan dándose la vuelta, valla pensé que era con él, al fin y al cabo Kamui Gakupo siempre ha estado detrás de mi amiga-Fue con una chica

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?-pregunte emocionada, aunque es raro Gumi-chan solo habla con Rin y conmigo si a chicas se refiere, voltee rápidamente a ver a Rin que negó con la mano

-Es solo una amiga de la infancia y…de todas maneras no significo nada, lo dejamos en claro antes de hacerlo…-¿no significo nada? ¿Hacer qué? Oh seguro que estaban haciendo una rica comida, si debe de ser eso

-¿¡Se acostaron!?-exclamo Rin con la cara roja, ¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso acostarse? Rin y yo nos acostamos juntas todo el tiempo, incluso a veces con Len-kun…-¡Dime! ¿Cómo fue?

-No te diré nada, tener sexo con alguien no es para estar contándolo

Oh 2+2=4 entonces…

-¿¡Tuvieron sexo!?-grite lo más fuerte que pude haciendo que Gumi-chan saltara encima de mí, cubriéndome la boca, en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió revelando a mi mama con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Quién estuvo haciendo "cositas"?-pregunto mi mama en un extraño tono, creo que no debí haber gritado, sería malo que pensara que su preciosa y virginal hija ha dado ese paso así que tengo que actuar de manera seria y de paso defender a mi amiga Gumi-chan

-Fue ella-dije señalando a Gumi-chan que solo atino a abrir la boca sin saber que decir; mi mama la miro aun sonriendo, cuando sonríe mucho no es buena señal

-Gumi-chan ¿usaste protección?-pregunto mi mama sentándose a nuestro lado

-N-no señora es que…

-¿Es que estabas pensando? Puedes quedar embarazada

-No…e-eso es imposible porq…

-Valla Gumi-chan yo pensé exactamente lo mismo y mira-dijo mi mama mirándome ¿Qué demonios?-Ahí esta Miku

Eso ha dado en mi autoestima

-Pero es que es diferente, mire…

-Nada de peros Gumi-chan, en este momento vamos a la farmacia y compramos una prueba de embarazo-y con esto mi mama tomo del brazo a mi pobre amiga y cerró la puerta tras de ella, demonios me quede sin mi ayuda y… ¡solo tengo 15 minutos!

Aquí estoy, sentada en el sillón con Rin-chan y Len-kun a mi lado, mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, Megurine Luka lograra que muera joven y bella; la puerta se abrió haciendo que los tres saltáramos pero solo era mi mama con Gumi-chan, que me lanzo una mirada de muerte mientras se sentaba con nosotros.

-Oye Miku, no creo que tu mama tenga mucho problema que tu estés saliendo con una chica-me dijo Gumi jugando con el dobladillo de su short, supongo que vio mi mirada confundida porque sonrió-Le dije que mi "noche loca" había sido con una chica y no le molesto

Mi mama es genial

-Oh y también le dije que estas completamente loca por Luka-esto último lo dijo con tono burlón, bueno supongo que me lo merezco un poco-Dijo que mientras tu fueras feliz estaba bien…y que tu papa brincaría de felicidad al saber que no saldrías con tu domingo siete

Mi familia es rara lo admito. El timbre sonó y me levante a abrir la puerta, con la suerte que tengo seguramente deben de ser los testigos de jehová o la mama de Rin-chan y Len-kun intentando de nuevo que me haga novia de su hijo.

-No estoy interesada en la palabra del seño…-me detuve al instante al ver a Megurine-san frente a mí; llevaba un short beige, una camisa blanca holgada, tenis y supongo que para que nadie la reconozca una gorra y lentes negros ¿Cómo alguien puede lucir tan bella con algo así?-¡Hola!

-Buenas tardes Hatsune-san ¿Estas lista?-asentí sonriendo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro al dar la vuelta vi a mis tres amigos, que ni sueñen en unirse a nosotras, aunque viendo la cara de Rin y Len sospecho que eso sueñan-Hola Gumi

¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

-Hey Luka, te encargamos a nuestra pequeña Miku

¿¡Porque le habla con tanta familiaridad!?

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?-pregunte frunciendo un poco el ceño, no puedo evitarlo, soy una chica sumamente celosa; incluso quite todos los anuncios que había en mi barrio de Megurine-san en bikini de un anuncio publicitario que hizo

-Gumi y yo somos amigas desde la primaria-me respondió mi Luka-sama, ¿desde secundaria? ¿Vieja amiga? ¡Imposible! Fije mi mirada en Gumi-chan que parece que me leyó la mente porque negó rápidamente con la cabeza, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio-¿Pasa algo Hatsune-san?

-Nop, solo pensé que tu habías sido la amiga con la que Gumi-chan se acostó ayer-apenas termine la frase sentí los brazos de Gumi-chan intentando estrangularme-L-lo siento G-Gumi-chan…muero

-¿Amiga?-pregunto Megurine-san viendo a Gumi que se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro; Luka-sama hizo lo mismo negando con la cabeza-Ya hablare con ella

-¡No! No fue su culpa, yo fui quien quiso…así que por favor Luka déjanos este asunto a nosotras

Estoy perdida

-Ok, entonces ¿nos vamos?-dijo mi Luka volviendo su atención a mí, estaba a punto de responderle cuando vi esa mirada peligrosa en los gemelos; esos condenados planean ir con nosotras, ni sueñen que arruinaran nuestra cita

-¡Vámonos!-exclame tomando la mano de Luka-sama y empecé a correr, pude escuchar a Rin gritando "síganlas" y a Gumi-chan intentando detenerla, pero no me detendré hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Diez minutos después y muchas personas atropelladas en el camino, llegamos a un viejo restaurant, pensé en venir aquí mientras corría como loca por la ciudad; voltee a ver a Megurine-san para comunicarle mi plan, pero la encontré completamente sin aliento, dios como puedo ser tan estúpida, ella es una estrella, estoy segura que no está acostumbrada a estos trotes.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-dije dándole un reverencia y quedándome así, ahora ella pensara que soy una salvaje, ¿Por qué no puedo comportarme?-Te prometo que de ahora en adelante cambiare…intentare ser más educada y…

-jajajaja valla nunca me había divertido tanto-me aventure a levantar la vista para ver si había escuchado bien y la vi riendo, esto me puso sumamente feliz, ya no más sonrisas falsas, realmente puedo hacerla reír-No tienes que disculparte Hatsune-san, fue muy entretenido correr, toda esa pobre gente que te llevaste a tu paso jajaja

-Es que si no lo hacía Rin-chan hubiera hecho de las suyas-dije rascándome la mejilla nerviosamente; Luka se limitó a asentir y vio el lugar al que la había llevado-¡Aquí venden el mejor ramen del mundo!

-¿Ramen? Y yo que pensaba llevarte al restaurant en el que siempre voy a comer

-¡Lo siento! Yo pensé que…-sentí como Megurine-san tomaba mi mano y entrabamos juntas a ese pequeño establecimiento

-Hagamos un trato Hatsune-san…se tu misma, no intentes actuar diferente en frente de mi…quiero…-Megurine-san frunció un poco el ceño como si estuviera debatiendo consigo misma por lo que estaba a punto de decir-quiero que seas la Hatsune-san que me gusta

Gusta…gusta…gusta…mi cerebro se está sobrecalentando.

-¡Hey Miku-chan!-exclamo un hombre de mediana edad saludándome y trayéndonos dos enormes platos de ramen-disfruten señoritas

-Gracias viejo-dije dándole una gran sonrisa, vi a Megurine-san que parecía un poco dudosa-esta delicioso

Luka asintió y vi como lo probaba

-Realmente esta delicioso

-Te lo dije-dije empezando a comer el mío, pero de repente me vino una idea a la cabeza-¿Por qué me invitaste a una cita? ¿Acaso no las idols tienen prohibido salir con alguien?

-El contrato dice claramente "no pueden salir con chicos" en ningún lugar dice lo de las chicas, así que no estoy violando ninguna regla-me contesto sonriendo-o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Lily

-Ella y tú parecen muy buenas amigas

-Lo somos, es mi dolor de cabeza pero es una persona importante en mi vida; tus amigos también parecen muy interesantes

-Son unos idiotas, soy la única normal del grupo-dije inflando mi pecho con orgullo a lo que mi Luka dejo escapar una risita-A los gemelos los conozco desde la primaria, se podría decir que Rin-chan es mi mejor amiga mmm y Gakupo-kun es mi mejor amigo hombre…o algo así

-Él no estaba con ustedes ¿cierto?-inquirió Megurine-san mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-No, siempre pasamos la navidad juntos pero en esta ocasión él tuvo que ir a un campamento con su club de tiro con arco-dije recordando un pequeño episodio en el pasado cuando el parecía estar enamorado de otro chico…el chico de mis sueños ¿Cómo se llamaba?-y Gumi-chan a ella la conozco desde hace un año y parece que Gukupo-kun está enamorado de ella.

Quise decirle y un poco de ti pero me calle ¿Qué hombre en Japón no tenía un enamoramiento con Megurine Luka? Y supongo que algunas mujeres también, contándome.

-Gumi es una buena chica… ¿Qué edad tienes Hatsune-san?

-15, soy joven pero soy alguien bastante madura

-Pensé que tenías 12

-¡Megurine-san!

-jajajaja solo bromeo-me dijo viendo un poco extrañada mi ramen-¿desde cuándo el ramen lleva puerros?

-El dueño sabe que me encantan por eso los pone, a ti te gusta… ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese extraño platillo francés? Lo mencionaste en una entrevista…

-Solo mentí-me corto Megurine-san, desvió la mira y se quedó viendo hacia la calle-mi comida favorita es el atún, dije ese tipo de comida francesa para parecer sofisticada siempre miento

Volteo a verme para ver mi reacción pero yo no dije nada, así que volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-me atreví a preguntar

-La vida de una idol es una mentira-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no es como si odiara lo que hago, amo cantar y estamos teniendo mucho éxito, así que he logrado cumplir mi sueño de alguna forma o eso es lo que me decía Sasara-san…ella me dijo que cuando era pequeña le había hecho una promesa a alguien o algo así

-¿Sasara-san?

-Era el ama de llaves de mi antigua casa-me respondió haciendo a un lado su plato, ambas nos levantamos y después de acordar pagar cada quien su plato, salimos a la calle

-¿Y qué hay de tus papas?-pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio, Megurine-san se detuvo y empezó a contemplar unas correas para celular de una tienda pero su expresión se había endurecido, creo que he tocado un tema sensible-Olvídalo…

-Mi mama murió cuando tenía 12 años-respondió apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño-la mataron, y en cuanto a mi padre…lo odio.

Me di cuenta que con eso estaba terminado el tema, bueno por lo menos por Luka entro a la tienda y empezó a ver algunos colgantes, ¿Qué pasa por tu mente Megurine-san?

-¿Qué te parecen estos?-me pregunto enseñándome dos colgantes de dos mariposas cada uno, no entiendo de que va esto-pensé que podíamos usarlos a juego

Kyaaa estoy en el cielo.

-¡Me encantaría!-exclame tomando el colgante que me ofrecía y colgándolo rápidamente en mi celular, vi como Megurine-san quitaba el colgante de una estrella que tenía en su celular, lo observaba por un momento y lo metía en su bolsa para colgar el nuevo-Muchas gracias Megurine-san…me gustaría llevarte a otro lado

-Andando entonces

-Es hermoso-me dijo mientras veía el paisaje de la ciudad, había decidido ir a la noria, siempre veo en los animes que las parejas vienen aquí a confesar su amor, este es mi momento, voltee para verla de frente y me quede perdida de nuevo; el atardecer la hacía parecer más bella, mi corazón que había permanecido calmado durante la cita, de nuevo empezó a latir como loco, tenía ganas de decirle "Tu eres quien es hermosa" pero me calle, sonaría demasiado cliché-Es la primera vez que vengo

-Yo he venido varias veces con mis amigos, pero no es lo mismo subirse con la persona que te gusta-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tengo que sacar valor para esto, hoy me confesare seriamente-Tu eres mi primer amor Hatsune-san…bueno algo así

¿¡Porque no puedo dejar de ser sincera!? ¿¡Como que algo así!?

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando tenía 11 años me gustaba alguien-dije sonrojándome-pero no se le puede llamar amor, ya que era una niña y él era un bebe llorón

-Entonces te gustaba un chico-dijo Megurine-san sin apartar la vista del paisaje

-Supongo

-Tu príncipe-me dijo viéndome y poniendo una sonrisa triste en su rostro ¿Por qué?-siempre es así ¿no? Las chicas buscan a su príncipe azul…incluso si dejan a alguien más sufriendo en el camino, incluso si juegan con los sentimientos de alguien más…

-¡Yo no soy así!-exclame tomándola de las manos-¡Yo no busco a ningún príncipe azul! No necesito nada de eso…

-Eso dices en estos momentos pero cuando se te pase la curiosidad…

-¿Quién necesita un príncipe azul cuando tengo a una princesa a mi lado?-pregunte sonriéndole, pude ver un destello de sonrojo en las mejillas de Megurine-san-No quiero a alguien que me diga que me protegerá…ya que yo quiero proteger también

-Hatsune-san…

Es ahora o nunca.

-Me gustas Hatsune-san-¿eh? Vi que Megurine-san poco a poco se acerca a mí, su mano acaricia mi mejilla y puedo sentir un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo, es cursi lo se pero nunca creí que con un simple toque podía ser tan feliz. Me inclino hacia delante y nuestras caras están a escasos centímetros y nuestros labios se encuentran, entonces este es mi primer beso.

Diez años después (Presente)

Mi mano se mueve hacia mis labios recordando ese primer sentimiento, cuando pensé que con tan solo pedirlo podría tener el mundo en la palma de mi mano, que con tan solo estar cerca de Luka podía hacer lo que sea; no puedo evitar pensar que mi vida hubiera sido más fácil si ese beso nunca hubiera sucedido, si en primer lugar nunca la hubiera conocido.

-Siento mucho haber montado ese espectáculo-me dijo mi amiga Rin sacándome de mis pensamientos-Todavia actuó como una niña

-No te preocupes Rin

-Esa canción…"Milk Tea"-dijo en un susurro Rin, claro la última canción que he compuesto, creo que es mi mejor canción-Es sobre Luka-san ¿verdad?

No le contesto.

-Tu también te estas torturando Miku

-Por algo somos mejores amigas-dije sacando un pequeña foto de mi bolso, la última foto que Luka y yo nos tomamos juntas-ambas somos igual de idiotas.

Podría haberme evitado mucho dolor pero…si alguien me pregunta si me arrepiento de haberla conocido, la respuesta siempre será esta…Nunca me arrepentiré de haber conocido y amado a Megurine Luka.

**Chanchan uff este si esta un poquitín largo, quería cortarlo en algún momento pero nunca supe donde xD sobre la canción Milk Tea, se puede encontrar en YouTube así ****【****Hatsune Miku Append****】 ****Milk Tea (Sub español) fue esta canción que me inspiro en hacer este fic *o* muchas gracias por su reviews.**

Cheshire Megurine: tal vez al final haga una encuesta para ver quién se queda con Lily xD esa rubia suertuda tssh, see yo también moriría por una cita con Luka-sama :3 grax por tu comentario.

Fersi Lovedeath: Tal vez odies un pelin a Luka-shama por ciertas cosillas que pasaran con Miku u.u pero esta media ciega orita, el "amor" la pone tonta xD

Nael Tenoh: si Luka está sufriendo pero con su sufriendo hará sufrir a otros u.u spoiler? O.o

Eclair Rozen: wiiii! Estoy feliz por quien me está siguiendo, gracias por tu comentario :p

Laabii262: No te detendré, yo te ayudare a matarla, naaa broma, Meiko no es mala es solo que tiene miedo y quiere a Luka solo que a su extraña y ¿retorcida? (más adelante) manera :3

Nekoloid-chan: ¿Puedo ser la subcapitana de ejercito? Es que los personajes secundarios son lo que tienen toda la diversión cofLilycof, ¿Latigo eh? Mmm *se va a buscar uno para dárselo a Miku*

Marilinn: ¡Claro que lo terminare! Aunque tarde 20 años para ello :3

Avvi-nya: Tus papas te meterán a un psiquiátrico por reírte sola, te mandare unas galletitas como disculpa u.u xD Miku quedara sin sangre en este fic, cortesía de la estúpida y sensual Luka-shama keke

HibikiHG: No odien a Meiko u.u porque después querrán asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente O.o otro spoiler? Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap :p

Takogirl: Meiko se llevara las palmas al personaje más odiado del año? Mmm creo que será otro por ahí pero seguro que Meiko queda en un justo segundo lugar :3 me encanto tu ataque xD

Me despido y la fuerza l s acompañe, sayonara :3


	4. Creo que me gustas

**Wiiii! He vuelto (inserta música de terminator y sexi robot Cameron a mi lado :3 ) keke, este cap tiene lemon, no mucho pero un poquito, estoy guardando lo mejor para otras dos xD espero que disfruten del capitulo **

_-¿A dónde vamos mama?-pregunte al verla apurada guardando nuestras cosas en maletas, mire el reloj y este marca las tres de la tarde, lo que significa que papa sigue en la oficina, nos iremos de viaje sin papa, no puedo evitar sonreír_

_-Regresaremos a Japón Luka-me contesto y mi sonrisa se hace más grande al pensar que volveré a ver a mi amigo, hace apenas 6 meses que no nos vemos y ya lo extraño tanto-Seremos felices ahora Luka, iremos por tu hermano a la guardería y nos iremos_

_Mi mama se agacho para estar a mi altura y me abrazo, a pesar de mi corta edad no soy tonta, me he dado cuenta como papa la trata y las peleas que tienen todas las noches…incluso mama ha mencionado varias veces la palabra amante, esa palabra es mala, mi papa es malo por hacer sufrir a mama_

_-Mami…yo nunca hare sufrir a Mi-chan-le digo intentando poner el rostro más serio, ella sonríe y dándome un beso en la frente toma las maletas y me indica que la siga_

_-Lo se mi amor, por eso regresaremos a Japón para que puedas estar con tu adorada Mi-chan_

_¿Adorada? Mmm bueno no importa_

_-Mama ¿nos iremos con el tío Matou?-pregunto al recordar a mi maestro de música, el me gusta mucho, es un hombre joven que trata muy bien a mama-¡Me gustaría que el fuera mi papa!_

_-jajaja eso me hace muy feliz, porque el ira con nosotros a Japón-me contesto mi mama con una gran sonrisa, amo a mi mama, es la persona más importante en mi vida y yo solo quiero que sea feliz._

_En cuanto bajamos las escaleras la puerta se abre y muestra a mi papa…ha tomado esa cosa mala, la que hace que se ponga violento…alcohol, el tío Matou jamás bebe ni una sola gota, por eso me gusta más que papa._

_-¿¡A donde crees que vas!?-exclamo mi padre completamente fuera de sí, vi cómo se acercaba a mama y la tomaba del brazo-¿¡Ye largas con ese estúpido verdad!?_

_-¡Deja a mama!-exclame tomándolo de la camisa e intentando que la suelte, él se voltea y me da un empujón que me hace golpearme en la mesa de centro, duele, llevo una mano a mi frente y me doy cuenta que estoy sangrando_

_-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi niña!-exclama mi mama dándole una cachetada, pero eso solo hace que se enfurezca más, puedo ver cómo le regresa el golpe que hace caer a mama y la empieza a patear…Tío Matou…ayúdanos…Mi-chan…_

_-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!-grito lo más fuerte que puedo corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar papa me toma del cabello y me arroja al sillón, veo como su mano se levanta y me da un puñetazo, lo último que escuche es a mi mama gritando mi nombre._

_Al despertar puedo ver a mi papa sentado en el suelo, tiene las manos en la cabeza y parece como si estuviera llorando._

_-Papi…-digo suavemente acercándome a su lado para verlo mejor, aquí es cuando comprendo que no está llorando, se está riendo; el me señala un rincón de la habitación y mis ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa, siento la boca seca y no puedo ni siquiera decir una palabra._

_Mi mama está ahí…en el suelo sin moverse, su cara está completamente desfigurada, empiezo a sentir como mis sentidos despiertan y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, caigo de rodillas y vomito…una pesadilla…eso es lo que debe ser…mami por favor ¡despiértame!_

_-Luka-chan-escucho la voz de ese hombre y volteo a verlo…lo odio, lo aborrezco por completo, quiero matarlo, quiero que desaparezca de este mundo-tu mama se suicidó…pero se lo merecía…esa zorra me engaño con ese imbécil…y tu…tienes sus ojos…_

_-Muérete-digo en un susurro pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para que el me escuche y sus ojos muestran el mismo odio que le mostro a mi mama, me va a matar…no puedo morir…no quiero morir-Mi-chan…mami…_

Despierto completamente bañada en sudor y temblando, tenía tanto tiempo que no tenía este sueño, no quiero recordar, me llevo las manos a la cara y me doy cuenta que estaba llorando en sueños…ese maldito nunca pago por lo que hizo…tiene que pagar y tengo que recuperar a Luki…a mi hermano…

-Todo está bien Luka, ya paso-siento dos manos que me envuelven en un abrazo y empiezo a llorar más fuerte; Lily es la única que sabe de esto, de una u otra manera es la única persona en la que puedo confiar

_Miku…_

Rápidamente hago a un lado ese pensamiento de mi mente, han pasado dos semanas desde ese beso y no he vuelto a verla por mi apretada agenda, nos hemos mandado mensajes de texto a todas horas…Hatsune-san es una persona maravillosa, hundo mi cara en el cuello de Lily y me doy cuenta de algo que no había notado y que si estoy en lo correcto, Masuda Lily morirá este día.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces desnuda!?-exclame viéndola sentada muy campante en mi cama, un segundo ¿Qué paso anoche? Parece que Lily leyó mi mente porque se fue acercando cada vez más

-Me pone triste que no te acuerdes de nuestra noche-dijo fingiendo secarse una lagrima-No te reconocí anoche Luka…nunca pensé que fueras tan…tan… ¿neko? ¡Vamos chica! ¡Hasta Miku-chan puede domarte!

La matare

-L-Luka-chan…d-deberías de dejar ese bate…t-tiene clavos… ¡Luka!

-No tengas miedo Lily-chan, no te dolerá, te demostrare quien es la tachi en esta relación, al fin y al cabo tu eres masoquista ¿cierto?

Lily intento escapar pero antes de que lo hiciera tome su pie, pero al hacerlo resbale y caí encima de ella, dios porque siento que esto es exactamente lo mismo que pasa en un anime, ahora solo falta que se abra la puerta.

-Megurine-san, hay algo que tengo que comunicarte…-nuestra manager se detuvo de golpe al vernos en tan comprometida posición, atrás de ella se encontraba Miki que nos miró con una expresión de póker-L-lamento interrumpir

-¿Ves lo que provocas?-le pregunte levantándome en cuento manager-san que no recuerdo su nombre cerró la puerta de mi habitación, ¿¡cómo demonios todo mundo puede entrar en mi apartamento!? Lily se limitó a sonreír pícaramente, deje escapar un suspiro y salí de mi cuarto para encontrar a manager-san jugando con su falda, ella es muy joven tal vez hasta tenga mi edad, ¿Cómo consiguió este trabajo? y a Miki viendo hacia la pared como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo-Lo que vieron no fue lo creen

-No te preocupes Megurine-san, soy una persona de mente muy abierta-me contesto manager-san sonriendo cálidamente y tomando mis manos-te deseo la mejor de las suertes…nunca pensé que alguien podría domar a Lily-san

¿Domar?

-N-no… ¡ella solo se metió en mi cama!-exclame completamente fuera de mi misma, manager-san no puede creer que paso algo entre esa rubia pervertida y yo ¿¡Y si Hatsune-san se entera!? ¿¡Porque me importa lo que Hatsune-san piense!? Fije mi mirada en Miki que seguía viendo hacia la pared-¡Miki! Tú conoces a Lily…ella solo me jugo una broma… ¡Yo jamás me acostaría con ella, ni aunque fuera el ultimo ser humano de la tierra!

-Auch eso dolió Luka-dijo Lily uniéndose a nosotras en la sala y sentándose al lado de Miki dándole un abrazo a lo que nuestra compañera pelirroja despertó de su trance y se acurruco más con Lily-Luka-chan tiene razón, no pasó nada…aunque le haría un favor si hubiera pasado algo…parece que nuestra rosita fresita tiene cierto grado de frustración sexual que cierta idiota de cabello castaño no supo satisfacer… ¿Y que querías hablar con nosotras Yukari-chan?

-Ah es cierto, tengo dos noticias que comunicarles y no sé si vallan a estar de acuerdo con ellas pero son de los altos mandos, así que no podemos cambiarlas-Yukari-san, que hasta ahora sé que así se llama dejo escapar un suspiro y empezó a jugar con sus manos ¿Cuántos años tiene esta chica?-BiBi ha tenido muchísimo éxito con sus cuatro últimos singles, incluso ha encabezado la lista del oricon…pero los jefes quieren arriesgarse y agrandar el grupo a ocho miembros.

Pude escuchar el grito jubiloso de Lily diciendo algo sobre su harem pero la ignore centrando mi atención en Yukari-san

-No ve mucho problema con eso-le dije cruzándome de brazos, eso me daría más tiempo libre-¿sabes quiénes son?

-Tengo a dos miembros seleccionadas-dijo mientras buscaba en su portafolio unos documentos que me paso-la primera es IA, ella hizo una audición hace dos meses y desde entonces está recibiendo clases intensas tanto en canto como en baile y la segunda es SeeU, ella es coreana así que por favor sean amables si no domina bien el lenguaje

-¡Ellas son lindas!-exclamo Lily quitándome las fotos de las manos-¿Y cuál es la segunda noticia?

-Ah bueno…eso…-Yukari-san miro nerviosamente a Miki que parecía algo culpable-el padre de Miki-san pidió a los altos mandos que su hija regresara a la escuela…y ustedes también están involucradas en esto…lo siento mucho pero tendrán que cursar la preparatoria

La familia Shion, una de las más poderosas de Japón, puedo entender un poco porque Meiko prefirió a Kaito-san sobre mí…pero esto no ha acabado…aun no…

-¿¡Es una escuela solo de chicas!?-exclamo emocionada Lily

-Lo siento Lily-san…es mixta…bueno sobre el primer tema, sé que es mi obligación como manager buscar a las demás miembros pero si pudieran ayudarme…les estaría muy agradecida

Las tres asentimos y Yukari- san procedió a retirarse, la escuela ¿eh? Lily y yo dejamos de ir desde el último año de secundaria cuando entramos a BiBi, desde ese momento solo hemos tenido profesores particulares

-Lily ¿te gustaría venir a comer conmigo?-pregunto Miki haciendo ojitos de cachorrito enfermo de amor

-¡Por supuesto! Solo tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con mi querida mejor amiga-respondió Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a Miki haciendo que esta se sonrojara-espérame afuera ¿vale?

Miki asintió y cerró la puerta, tengo que averiguar cómo logran entrar a mi apartamento si siempre cierro con llave

-Luka…creo que ya fue suficiente con el tema de Miku-chan-dijo Lily cuando estuvimos solas, a veces me asusta estos cambios de estado de Lily-ella…tu solo le harás daño si sigues con esto

-Voy a recuperar a Meiko-dije sin mirarla regresando a mi habitación y entrando a la ducha, pude escuchar como Lily soltaba un suspiro de frustración-No lo entiendes

-Claro que no lo entiendo, no logro comprender como sigues encaprichada con esa mujer

-¡No estoy encaprichada! ¡Yo la amo!-exclame dándole un golpe a la puerta con el pie-Lily tú no tienes ni día lo que es amar a alguien y que ella…que ella te amé también pero prefiera esta con ese tipo…

-¡Eso es porque es una idiota! Luka…Miku-chan realmente te ama-sentí un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras-He platicado estas dos semanas con Rin-chan y por lo que ella me dice, tu pequeña fan solo habla de ti, de lo maravillosa que eres, de tu voz, de lo emocionada que te pones cada vez que hablan por teléfono del atún…ella te ama y tú la destrozaras…

-¡Cállate!-exclame abriendo la puerta y poniéndome unos pantalones cortos y una playera; Lily solo quiere que me sienta culpable, sé muy bien que Hatsune-san es una chica estupenda y que yo soy una basura pero por Meiko…por ella…-¡Deja de hablarme como si fueras una santa! ¡No tienes ningún derecho, cuando tú te revuelcas con cualquier escoba con faldas que se te cruce por el camino!

-Eres mi amiga Luka y te quiero muchísimo por eso te lo digo…de paso te harás daño tú y no quiero verte herida-me dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros-sé que no soy una blanca paloma pero tú no eres como yo…tú no eres como Meiko, así que por favor para antes de que las cosas se te vallan de las manos, a tu mama no le gustaría verte así

Me libre inmediatamente de su agarre en cuanto menciono a mi mama y de nuevo los recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi mente, mi mama en el suelo bañada de sangre, mi padre la mato, se estaba riendo, me iba a matar a mí también, el me…el me…, puedo sentir una enormes ganas de vomitar…puedo verlo todo de nuevo, como si hubiera regresado siete años tras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo de mi apartamento y después del edificio sin importarme los gritos de Lily detrás de mí; tomo el primer taxi y le digo la primera dirección que aparece en mi mente…la dirección de Hatsune-san.

Estoy parada en la puerta de la casa de Hatsune-san, no tengo idea por qué vine aquí, mi mano se mueve como en cámara lenta y presiono el timbre, puedo escuchar unos pasos acercarse y la puerta se abre al instante, y ahí esta ella, lleva el cabello suelto y parece como si acabara de salir de la ducha

-Megurine-san ¡Que sorpresa! Yo estaba a punto de llamart…-se detiene al instante mirándome a la cara, sabe que algo paso-pasa por favor

Asentí y entre a su casa, ella me indico que la siguiera a su habitación y eso hice. Al llegar espere una serie de preguntas pero Hatsune-san se limitó a indicarme que me sentara en su cama y al hacerlo ella se acercó y atrajo mi cabeza a su pecho abrazándome, podía oír su corazón latiendo muy rápidamente ¿por mí? Una chica tan maravillosa como ella ¿con un monstruo como yo? Eso fue suficiente para que estallara en lágrimas mientras ella acariciaba la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Todo estará bien Megurine-san…yo…yo me llevare una parte de tu dolor…así que por favor…compártelo conmigo-levante mi vista para encontrarme con su rostro, ella también estaba llorando ¿Por qué?-Lo siento es solo…me siento triste si tu estas triste…lo siento…

Empecé a hablar y le conté todo, la muerte de mi madre, como la mato mi padre, que él estuvo a punto de matarme y que si no hubiera sido por el tío Matou, en este momento ya no estaría aquí, por supuesto obvie una parte.

"_¿Cómo se siente Luka-chan? ¿Te gusta?"_

Mis ganas de vomitar volvieron y me aferre más a Hatsune-san, ella solo me devolvió el abrazo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero estar de esta manera, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan segura.

-Lo odio-declaro Hatsune-san sorprendiéndome, me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, sin darme cuenta ahora ambas estábamos acostadas en su cama-Hacerte sufrir de esa manera…lo odio tanto

-No lo hagas Miku…no llenes tu corazón con esos sentimientos-dije tomando sus manos y dándoles un beso, puede ver como se sonrojaba-solo…no sueltes mi mano…

-¡Nunca lo hare! ¡Te querré por siempre!-exclamo Miku alzando un puño en señal de triunfo, soy horrible…perdóname Miku-Oh…me llamaste Miku…

-¿Te molesta?-pregunte, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de ello

-¡No! Me gusta-dijo sonrojándose más, me miro y una mirada de decisión cruzo sus facciones-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Claro que puedes-ella sonrió triunfante y me abrazo a lo que le devolví el abrazo, estar así con ella se sentía tan natural, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese en la frente y encuentro volví a verla me di cuenta que había hecho un lindo mohín-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero besarte en los labios-me respondió frunciendo el ceño-¡Extraño tus labios!

Fin POV

Miku se acercó suavemente y puso sus labios sobre los de Luka, está la beso tiernamente algo que Meiko no había sido con ella; el pequeño beso poco a poco empezó a crecer haciéndolo más ardiente; Luka se puso sobre Miku, el cabello rosa dibujo una cortina alrededor de Miku envolviéndola en el olor de Luka.

Una parte de Miku decía que debía parar esto, que si su mama entraba en este momento, le iría peor que cuando la encontró en esa fiesta de chicas de la vida fácil, pero la otra parte, la que siempre había ganado solo quería seguir sintiendo el calor de Luka.

Finalmente rompieron el beso y se miraron fijamente, sus mentes estabas demasiado borrosas para sentir vergüenza por haber ido más allá de un "casto" beso. Miku lo único que quería era volver a besarla, todo el día, toda la noche si era necesario; pero en la mente de Luka estaban un montón de ideas contradictorias, todas ellas envolviendo tanto a Meiko como a Miku.

Luka rompió el contacto visual, se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Meiko por tener esta clase de sentimientos, sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarse.

-Lo siento…no quise ir tan lejos-dijo Luka en un susurro pero su cuerpo no se movió para nada, era como si sus palabras dijeran lo contrario a sus acciones

-Yo quiero más-respondió Miku firmemente, nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida, su cuerpo como el de Luka estaban juntos y Miku intento pegarse aún más, logrando que Luka se sonrojara "adorable" pensó Miku.

Los labios de Miku volvieron a estrellarse contra los de Luka y esta última le volvió a responder con el doble de entusiasmo, quería perderse en Miku, olvidarse por completo del mundo, de su estúpido plan, que solo existieran Miku y ella. Miku no estaba tan diferente a Luka, cada segundo que pasaba quería más y más; Megurine Luka se estaba convirtiendo en su droga, arqueo la espalda presionando su cuerpo contra el de Luka, estaba despertando algo que no sabía que podía sentir.

Sus instintos tomaron control sobre ella y separo las piernas lo suficiente para que el muslo de Luka se deslizara entre ellas, ni siquiera fue consiente cuando empezó a mover sus caderas sobre el muslo de Luka, pequeños gemidos empezaron a escapar de sus labios que fueron ahogados por los besos de Luka.

Luka sintió un punto intenso de calor en su muslo y volvió a la realidad, volvió a pensar en que esto era solo un juego para recuperar a Meiko y que si iba más allá al final solo sería peor.

POV Luka

-Lo siento, tenemos que parar-dije levantándome de un salto y poniendo distancia entre Miku y yo-Tu mama puede venir y…apenas estamos saliendo, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial Miku

-¿También es tu primera vez Luka-chan?-pregunto Miku inclinando un poco su cabeza dándole un aspecto inocente, ahí va una mentira mas

-Si…y sé que tú eres la persona adecuada pero tenemos que esperar-le dije dándole un pequeña sonrisa pero Miku frunció el ceño-Miku…

-Eres preciosa Luka-chan-me dijo mientras su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, me estoy sonrojando y esto es malo-Tienes una figura increíble, cualquier mujer desearía acostarse contigo

-¿¡Que!?-exclame, estoy segura que mi cara a alcanzado tonalidades de rojo que ni siquiera existían

-Y también hombres, lógico-dijo Miku encogiéndose de hombros, pero después una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios-pero solo yo te podre tener ¿de acuerdo?

Esta es una parte de Miku que no conocía

-Tú también luces genial Miku-dije tomando su mano, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y retiro su mano bruscamente

-Soy como una nadadora

-¿Nadadora?

-Nada por aquí, nada por allá-declaro haciendo aspavientos con las manos y no pude evitar soltar una risita a lo que ella se molestó más-Tonta

-Miku ¿te has mirado en un espejo? ¡Eres lindísima!-no debería estar diciendo esto, no sé ni siquiera porque vine aquí; Miku solo se cruzó de brazos-para mi eres perfecta

-No tengo pechos

-Eso es falso, puedo verlos-dije también cruzándome de brazos, esto le provoco un leve sonrojo

-Bueno, casi no tengo pechos

-Me gusta así

-Lily-san si tiene pechos-dijo Miku inflando las mejillas, ¿acaso ella estaba celosa?-¡Y ella siempre está a tu lado, es bonita y amanece desnuda a tu lado…

¿Qué?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Miku?-pregunte un tanto nerviosa ¿Qué tan rápido se esparcen los rumores?

-Miki-san me lo dijo, pero después me dijo que Lily-san solo estaba jugando contigo pero aun así…-Miku dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo mi mano-perdón…me estoy comportando como uno de esos pervertidos protagonistas de anime que lo único que quieren es tener sexo

-Ese es el papel de Lily-dije dándole a su mano un ligero apretón, Miku sonrió y empezó a caminar conmigo fuera de la habitación-¿A dónde vamos?

-Fuera de este cuarto, preferiblemente donde haya mucha gente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si me quedo a solas contigo no podre aguantar y saltare encima de ti

Esta parte de Miku da miedo…pero me gusta.

POV Lily

-Y Luka se está comportando como una completa idiota-dije quitándome los zapatos y entrando a la casa de Gumi, tengo que parar a mi rosita fresita o causara la tercera guerra mundial y de paso necesito echarme un polvo, que he estado 48 horas sin sexo, estoy empezando a ver pitufitos azules-Debemos detenerla

-Buenos días a ti también Lily-dijo Gumi cerrando la puerta y siguiendo hacia su habitación, en cuanto entramos me deje caer en su cama y ella se quedó apoyada en la puerta-También me gustaría hablar con ella, Miku es mi amiga y no quiero que la lastime… ¡Dios! ¡Por juntarse contigo Luka se ha vuelto una idiota!

No le respondí, solo me quede mirando el techo, una chica linda y sexi con la que nunca lo he hecho mmm oh creo que ahí un poco de pay en el refri de Luka, me lo comeré y me esconderé en su cama con un montón de crema batida, si…un plan perfecto, nunca le he hecho esa broma, voltee para preguntarle a Gumi si tenía crema batida pero al verla ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza

-Yo…el día de la primera cita de Luka y Miku, dije una mentira-respondió Gumi pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más roja se ponía-dije que tú y yo…nosotras…habíamos hecho…"eso"

-¿Sexo?

-¡No lo digas tan fácilmente!

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-pregunte levantándome y sentándome en la orilla de su cama, esto es interesante

-Ah…bueno…eso… ¡Hay un chico que me gusta! Si eso…y fue a dar una vuelta con el en Navidad y…bueno no es nada serio así que…no quise decirle a los chicos.

Gumi está mintiendo, es tan evidente como que yo soy la chica más sexi del mundo, pero ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Entiendo, bueno por mí no hay problema, Gumi ¿tienes crema batida? Y fresas…ah y un látigo, esposas y una máscara…me ayudaría bastante si los tuvieras…

-Necesito tu ayuda-me dijo ignorando por completo mi pregunta, intente buscar su mirada pero cada vez que lo hacia ella miraba hacia otro lado-veras…este chico me gusta mucho y…yo quisiera con el…tener…"eso"

-¡Mujer dilo como es! ¡Quieres sexo y punto!-Gumi salto sobre mi tapándome la boca, su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, creo que algo me cayó mal en el desayuno, eso me pasa por comerme ese raro atún de rosita fresita-¿Gumi?

-Ah ¡Sí! Quiero que me enseñes-dijo separándose de mí, debe de estar bromeando-necesito estar lista por eso…enséñame como tener sexo

Tenía ganas de decirle a mi amiga que eso no se enseña, es instinto con un demonio pero al verla tan avergonzada…

-Gumi ¿estas segura? Seria tu primera vez… ¿estás de acuerdo con que sea conmigo?

-¡Sí!-exclamo Gumi demasiado fuerte y hasta a mi sorprendió-quiero decir…eres una chica y yo… ¡Por supuesto que no estoy en las chicas! P-por eso no cuenta

Me le quede mirando, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Además yo misma estaba pensando en que necesitaba acostarme con alguien y quien mejor que una amiga que está enamorada de un chico para ayudarme… ¡nada de sentimientos involucrados!

-O-olvídalo…será mejor que te vayas…yo…-la tome del brazo antes de que estuviera fuera de mi alcance y la tire en la cama

-Te enseñare

Fin POV Lily

Lily empezó a besar el cuello de Gumi, esta se empezó a sentir débil y mareada por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, solo unos simples besos y ya estaba sí; por supuesto todo había sido una mentira, por una extraña razón Lily jamás había coqueteado con Gumi y esto a ella le afectaba ya que estaba enamorada de la rubia ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se había enamorado de la idiota de Lily? Ella no podía responder esa pregunta.

Lily apretó los labios con los de Gumi suavemente, no quería asustarla ya que a pesar de todo era su amiga, Gumi le devolvió el beso torpemente, era lógico que era su primer beso; las manos de Lily empezaron a moverse deshaciéndose de la ropa que era un gran estorbo para esta situación y sus dedos poco a poco vagaron por la figura de Gumi.

Gumi se encontraba en el cielo a pesar de que supuestamente estaba "fingiendo" no podía evita la felicidad que llenaba su cuerpo al sentir la caricias de Lily, poco a poco sintió como la mano de la rubia bajo hasta sus muslos y acercarse a sus partes privadas, sintió un poco de pánico y rompiendo el beso miro a Lily directamente a los ojos, Lily detuvo su mano y le devolvió la mirada, por supuesto que se detendría si Gumi no estaba lista, si pensaba que con esta "lección" ya había tenido suficiente.

Gumi asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lily acercándose y besando de nuevo a Gumi, volvió a mover su mano hacia la entrepierna de Gumi y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que las bragas de la chica de cabello verde estaban completamente húmedas, introdujo un dedo y sintió como el cuerpo de Gumi se tensaba un poco.

Gumi abrió las piernas un poco más, arqueando su cuerpo y Lily aprovecho para introducir un segundo y tercer dedo; Gumi empezó a mover sus caderas guiada únicamente por sus impulso y abrazo más fuerte a Lily, su olor era tan dulce, necesitaba tanto a Lily, por supuesto se sentía un poco mal al pensar que Lily no compartía sus mismos sentimientos pero…"poco a poco, poco a poco" se dijo, no podía perder la esperanza.

Gumi apretó su cara contra el cuello de Lily intentado amortiguar sus gemidos, seria horrible si su madre la escuchaba, su cuerpo temblaba pero se sentía tan bien, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan viva; su clímax estaba llegando, su mente empezó a nublarse, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Lily mientras sentía llegar su primer orgasmo. Se vio sacudida por unos pequeños espasmos y su respiración era irregular hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose, hasta que se relajó por completo.

-Me encanto-susurro Gumi sorprendiéndose por ser tan abierta sobre lo que acaba de pasar, su primera vez con la mujer que amaba, aunque esta era una completa idiota que no lo sabía pero aun así-¿no deberías encender un cigarrillo?

Lily dejo escapar una risilla

-Lo siento pero no fumo…huele horrible y a las chicas con las que he estado no les gusta-respondió Lily acurrucándose cerca de Gumi-¿Te molesta si te abrazo?

-No…Lily…

-¿Si?

-Te volví a mentir-dijo Gumi mirando a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba-yo…antes que eso, ¿Por qué nunca coqueteas conmigo?

Lily abrió la boca para responder pero su mente se quedó en blanco, era cierto ella nunca había coqueteado con Gumi y no podía encontrar la razón, claro que lo había intentado muchas veces pero cada vez que lo hacía algo le impedía seguir.

-No tengo idea-respondió finalmente-¿Y en que me mentiste?

-No me gusta ningún chico…a quien amo es a ti Lily….

Diez años después (presente)

Puse un pequeño ramo de flores en la tumba y lei nuevamente la inscripción, pasando mis dedos por ella.

-Lily-sempai no pensé encontrarte aquí-me di la vuelta al escuchar mi nombre y vi a Miku acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa, ella igual puso un ramo de flores y juntando sus manos dijo una pequeña oración-¿Cómo van las cosas con Gumi?

-Bien-le respondí, ella me devolvió la mirada arqueando una ceja-es difícil sabes…todas las cosas que pasaron…

-Lo sé, me sorprende que no tengan bebes, ya llevan diez años juntas y recuerdo que Gumi siempre decía que quería un niño… "quiero que se parezca a la idiota de Lily…será tan bello como un ángel" eso decía…

-Bueno las cosas cambian Miku-le respondí fríamente a lo que ella desvió la mirada, deje escapar un suspiro y puse mi mano sobre su hombro-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, está bien que no tengan niños…son molestos…creo

-No hablo sobre eso sino…-metí mis manos en mi abrigo, hace demasiado frio, desde hace diez años todo esta frio-Lo siento por lo que paso hace diez…todo es mi culpa Miku…por mi culpa Luka…

Miku no dijo nada, supongo que su silencio lo dice todo, solo que ella aun es amable para expresarlo con palabras.

-¿Cómo esta Rin?-pregunte empezando a caminar lejos de la tumba, podía escuchar como Miku me seguía

-Fue a una especie de cita con SeeU…ella estará bien-escuche como se detenía y me di la vuelta para encontrarla mirando hacia el cielo-no fue solo tu culpa Lily…todos cometimos errores y ahora los estamos pagando

Asentí lentamente y después de una breve despedida regrese al apartamento que compartía con Gumi, todo había cambiado, a pesar de las palabras de Miku, sé muy bien que yo soy la única culpable; en cuanto llegue la puerta se abrió y vi a Gumi con una maleta ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Nos vamos de viaje?-bromee intentado darle un beso pero ella desvió la cara, a lo que fruncí el ceño-¿Qué pasa Gumi?

-Lo mejor es que nos separemos Lily-me respondió Gumi intentado aparentar fortaleza pero pude ver que estaba punto de soltarse a llorar-las cosas no están bien…

-Mejoraremos-dije tomando su mano pero ella se soltó a mi agarre y negó con la cabeza

-No puedo…Lily…solo nos estamos haciendo daño-dijo en un susurro y me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, yo también quería hacerlo pero no puedo demostrar debilidad, no más-cada vez que te veo…lo recuerdo todo…todo lo que paso esa noche…te veo a ti con esa pistola en la mano y…

-¡No tuve opción!-exclame cayendo de rodillas, ella no es la única que sufre, no pasa ni una sola noche en que esos estúpidos recuerdos no me atormenten; Gumi se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo-Nos amamos Gumi

-Lo se…pero no es suficiente-dijo dándome un beso en la frente e intentando sonreír-si seguimos juntas solo nos haremos daño…si seguimos juntas nunca podremos olvidar…ella nos destruyó la vida…la odio tanto…

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?-pregunte con un ligero toque de amargura en mi voz-es mi culpa que este muerto…"podías haber hecho otra cosa Lily" siempre me dices eso cada vez que tenemos una pelea ¿¡Qué demonios querías que hiciera!? ¡Con un carajo solo tenía 17 años!

-¡Ves! ¡Ese es el problema Lily, no podemos olvidar!-exclamo Gumi levantándose y dándome la espalda-ambas necesitamos estar con alguien más…alguien normal que no nos recuerde el pasado

-¡Lárgate entonces!-exclame arrojándole el anillo que habíamos comprado juntas cuando empezamos a salir, ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y sin recoger el anillo se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse; quería decirle que se detuviera, que podíamos soportar el pasado juntas pero no lo hice-ese es un grave problema el que siempre has tenido Lily…nunca dices las cosas a tiempo.

Tal vez si hace diez años cuando Gumi me dijo que me amaba le hubiera respondido "Yo también"…solo tal vez…no hubiera destrozado la vida de mis queridos amigos…quien diría que por pequeñas decisiones que tomamos en nuestras vidas, pueden desatarse infiernos como este.

**Y ahí esta ufff keke se podría decir que es un 2x1 o algo así, volví a entrar a la uni así que voy a estar algo liada y puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar…quien sabe ya que cuando leo los comentarios me llenan de yuri power, wiiii! **

**Negitoro-ninja: no te preocupes el amor siempre vence al final *levantando mi puño dramáticamente***

**Laabii262: Supongo que de una u otra manera la hará sufrir, depende de lo que mi mente loca imagine :3 mentirosos? Si los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad keke.**

**Nekoloid-chan: hahaha eso fue basado en una experiencia real, mi madre es una loquilla xD**

**Fersi Lovedeath: ya somos dos u.u xD espero que poco a poco Luka-chama se dé cuenta de su error y se enamore perdida y apasionadamente de Miku y tengan lindos bebes con cara de atún…ok eso último no. Lily disfrutara la vida loca y acaba como Makoto de school days…amen.**

**Marilinn: ya dije 20 años y mi palabra es la ley…pero para que no te enojes será 50 años *se sienta en su mecedora mientras escribe el fanfic* ¡Quiero mi cocol! Rin y Miki mmm ellas se odiaran así que no creo que se pueda xD**

**Cheshire Megurine: Presiento que te bañaste con atún y eso es lo que huele O.o xD parece que Lily tendrá a todas las chicas de vocaloid, excepto a las dos protas y morirá feliz xD**

**Anialexa: Gracias y Miku es pervertida solo que se hace la inocente…esa táctica siempre funciona, si no como es que ya tengo cadena u.u xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y también a los que solo la leen *pequeña reverencia y se le cae la gorra* upss bueno espero que les haya gustado el lemon y si no me dicen y ya no hago ninguno más y Miku y Luka-chama morirán vírgenes amen xD**


End file.
